Remain: Sequel to Taken
by nikochan23
Summary: Nat's back! Maybe it's a severe case of Stockholm syndrome, but she's married Steve and the happy couple is super happy again! But with Steve on trial and being blamed for starting a war, will Nat be able to stand by him-even if it means looking into his past and the dark secrets he's been harbouring? Rated M for language and lemons. Let the chaos, hilarity and sexity continue!
1. Pilot

I dared to open my eyes, and was greeted by the hot Carribbean sun. It was barely…7am and already I was sweating. An arm was hung around my waist, tightly gripping me to the side of another sweaty, warm thing. I pried the arm off my side and walked into the bathroom to shower.

I eyed myself in the mirror shyly. I had a soft, warm glow to my skin and my eyes were less dark than usual. I looked happy and radiant; I wondered if it was from the constant sun or the constant sex. My lips twisted into a smile at the thought of last night..who knew a honeymoon could be so..perfect? I laughed and tossed my hair before stepping into the shower.

At breakfast I was graced with the presence of my husband, who usually wasn't up so early. I eyed him playfully from my coffee, a secret smirk upon my lips.

"Why good morning Mrs. Leonard, don't you look up to no good as usual?" He said and made his way around my chair. He placed his hands on my shoulders and began a sinfully exquisite rub. I sighed, "Oh no."

His hands froze. "Oh no what?"

I turned my head around and said, "You've become one of those husbands. The type that loves to call their wife by her last name-your last name." I said accusingly.

He laughed, a hair-tossing head back laugh that usually only I could produce. My smirk extended.

"I'm sorry _Natalie_, forgive me." He murmured and bent down to give me a small kiss. As he pulled away I put my arms around his head and pulled him back starting the kiss off once more, needing to feel the electricity pulse between us. He groaned and pulled my chair back, his hands racing through my hair, destroying my bun. I moved my hands down to his forearms and pulled him closer until he was sitting on me. I ran my tongue over his upper lip and he opened his mouth without hesitation. As our tongues played together, mingling in each other's tastes, he started to push mine around until he once again had control. I mentally laughed, he liked things to be done his way.

He pulled away, "Christ Nat, not here! Not now.." His voice was hoarse and strained. I loved what I could do to him.

I was already panting, "Yess! I need it!" I whimpered out and pouted my lower lip, knowing it drove him mad.

A smile played across his lips, he pursed them and the smile didn't go away. He placed his forefinger over his lips, still smiling. What the hell was so funny?

"No." He said. It was almost a question, barely a statement. He cocked his head to the side and his smile broke out into a full toothed grin.

"What! Why not, you-why are you smiling!" I blurted exasperated.

I heard him chuckle to himself, and he looked down before saying "I've never said no to you before. Ever, I don't think." His voice was quiet, almost remorseful. It better not be remorseful, I liked getting what I wanted!

I scoffed at him, "Of course you have. But if you haven't why stop now..?" I leaned back in but he backed away. I feigned hurt.

"Not today love, you're quite the temptress but we're having company over." He kissed my forehead.

"Company?"

He started to clear the table of my breakfast. "Yes, company. Our honeymoon technically ended two weeks ago."

I gasped. "What!" He laughed again. "You seemed to be having such a good time that I renewed our lease for a little while longer." He winked at me.

I started blabbering "I'm sorry-I thought-how could I?"I was confused. We'd agreed on two months honeymoon-after all what was time to two people who had much longer than most? And this morning I still thought we'd just started month two..Wow.

He turned around and beamed at me "I guess I am just **that** great." I leaned my elbow on the table and placed my hand upon my face "…Maybe"

His eyes turned dark and his mouth seductive, "Need I remind you?" He said, which was much more of a promise than a request. The joke was on him. "But darling, not today right? We're having company." I winked at him before sauntering off to the bedroom to put something on that would most likely leave Steve spending the rest of the day squirming in his pants.


	2. Honeymoon Heaven

It turned out that company, was Hudson and Darren. While I was momentarily surprised to see them both here, I couldn't help but smiling as I saw Hudson. Shit, how I had missed him.

"Hudson!" I cried out, extending my arms. He wasted no time in jumping up and wrapping me into one of his best warm bear hugs. I giggled gleefully, he smelled the same, musky damp forest but this time I could smell something sweet on him. And the way he looked…it was so different. I held him in front of me, trying to deduce what was new. He rolled his eyes at me, "Yes Mom I've been eating and taking care of myself." I stuck my tongue out at him "Don't back sass me boy! I brought you into this world and I can take you out!" I swatted his arm playfully, and he shook it out pretending I had hurt him. Technically, I did find and save him.

Hudson retreated back to the wicker sofa he was sharing with Darren, and I made my way over to the chair Steve was sitting on, trying to keep out of my mind all the wicked things Steve and I had done on that sofa. I nuzzled my head into his chest to hide my blush. He ran his hands through my hair and stroked me thoughtfully. It was Darren who coughed awkwardly, and I turned around to face the other two, giving Steve a wicked gleam that promised more. What could I say; this man had changed me in every way.

I still did not trust Darren; he had done nothing to prove he wasn't after Steve anymore. Although I guess in the eyes of someone who wasn't with the vampaneze, Steve had been Doctor Evil. Yet on my sides of the fight, he had been the second coming of Christ to all the Vampaneze. I knew where my allegiance lied, and I was still annoyed that even after destroying Tiny's plan and everything there was still some big mess to sort out. I knew that our honeymoon was really Steve, hiding. I groaned internally, I had gotten my happy-ever-after but not with the usual baggage accompanied by Steve. I was stupid to believe he could throw it all away.

"..So your vampaneze have scattered out, gone into hiding like you- um anyways. The vampire council is trying to get everything under control. I know you don't like them Steve but it's a good thing believe me. Seeing how I'm a Prince I get say in all the matters. And because..well I was involved they listen to me extra special." He laughed. I could feel Steve tense up under me, and I gave his knee a squeeze.

Steve cleared his throat, "What do they want to do with me Darren? I know I made a lot of bad, bad choices and I don't think they'll believe me when I say I literally didn't know what I was doing." Steve exhaled his breath and rubbed his nose into the back of my neck, seeking comfort behind my big, frizzy head.

Darren shuffled and looked to Hudson, who stilled uncomfortably before saying, "They're considering sending you to the stakes, and they're blaming this whole war thing on you. Tiny's back, and reassuring he did nothing to influence Darren or Steve-"

"That's bullcrap!" I shouted! "I heard the whole god damn plan and I know that's not what he did or had planned on doing!" Steve's hand moved to my side, rubbing it in an attempt to calm me down. I relaxed at his touch, he held such subtle power over me.

"Easy Princess," he breathed into my ear. I melted into his back.

Darren's eyes looked at me with piercing cold ice intensity. "Regardless of what you may have heard-"

I cut in "I heard it and it's the truth." I heard Steve growl underneath me.

Darren looked like he was going to jump me, "Regardless of that, you've ruined your credibility by _marrying_ and** sleeping** with the offender-repeatedly!" His voice roared, which was something unusual for Darren. He'd always looked like the lost puppy type. I heard the hate and animosity in his voice, I suspected he hated me for stopping the fight, maybe he was power hungry.

"Ugh!" I scoffed at them. "Can't we just go back to the whole held-captive bit? Or I could swear on a bible or something I'm telling the truth?" Darren sighed; Hudson groaned and placed his head in his hands.

"There's no way we're taking her to the hearing," said Hudson.

What hearing!" I demanded.

Steve whispered in my ear, "They're debating what to do with me, since nothing is as black and white as it used to be, I'm having a trial."

I gasped. "It's just like Law&Order! OMG let me come along I'd make a great defense attorney!" I beamed happily.

"NO!" All three men protested. I pouted my lip. "Fiiinneee.."

Darren spoke directly to Steve, "I'm serious when I say she's not serious enough to come along! The Vampire Princes really don't joke around!" He said exasperated and eyes bulging. Seriously this guy needed to ccaaalm down.

"I know…" Steve replied. He seemed to seriously be considering whether to bring me or not, and I most definitely would come.

"If I can't come, then I'm getting a divorce!" I crossed my arms over my chest, there that'll teach em. My eyes were closed and my arms were crossed defiantly, I imagined the surprise looks on their faces, I was probably smirking right now.

I was surprised when Darren started to laugh-to howl even. I looked up, "Whaa..?"

Darren smirked, "You agreed to a vampire equivalent of marriage, vampires marry for certain terms, or periods of time. When the time is up they discuss whether they'd like to enter another. Do you remember how long you agreed to?"

I squinted my eyes, thinking back to the wedding. I could remember my white gown and Steve looking devilishly handsome in his black tux. He said he wanted to give me a real wedding, a human one of sorts. I remembered the vows, they were a little weird..

"_And how long do Mr and Mrs Leonard wish to be married?" I glanced at Steve, what the hell did that mean? This priest had some weird ways of saying the vows. I didn't know what the priestey vampire guy was going for, so I continued with the regular human vows.. I smiled and looked up at him, "Till death do us part!" and I grabbed Steve's hand. The surprise was eminent on his face. Was he supposed to say that one or something? The vampirey-priest guy looked shocked to. "Uh, Mr. Leonard is that OK sir?" Steve laughed and shook his head, "Anything for Mrs Leonard." He said slowly, and brought my hand to his lips. I heard the murmurs of the 6 people in the crowd, I only knew Darren and Hudson were there. The priest laughed as well, "Well, as the humans say it, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" I remembered the cheering crowd, the searing hot kiss, the blush on my cheeks-_

I snapped out of my daydream, "Holy Shit I agreed to a term forever!" The three men around me laughed again. Steve moved his mouth down towards my neck and whispered in, "Yes you did. Without even knowing you agreed to be mine forever." His hand tightened on my thigh with the last word. I gasped softly, almost inaudible. I knew where this was going. Steve started to trail kisses down my neck to my collarbone. I looked up quickly, "Uh guys anything else we might have to continue this tomorrow I'm so.." But they were already at the door. Hudson gave me a salute, and then a stern glance telling me to be careful. Really, I was married to this guy..

He continued his kisses up until he reached the corner of my mouth. I tried not to squirm in his lap.

"Take me to the hearing," I begged him breathless, still keeping my eye on the prize.

He chuckled, "Princess I can barely contain you as it is, I don't think it'd be a good idea..." He moved his lips onto mine, obviously trying to distract me with sex. I pulled away.

"Take me. I'm a key witness, I need to be there." He leaned in and I backed away.

He groaned, "Can we talk about this later?" He begged. His lips were slightly parted, and his pupils completely dilated. I could _feel_ the bulge in his pants beneath me. _Oh Steve, such easy prey._

"No." I said in my stubborn tone. I bit my lip and ran my hand through my hair. If he could use sexity to his advantage, so could I.

He let out a sigh before saying, "You can travel with us to the mountain, but no guarantee you come to the trial okay baby?" I smiled, I had won! If they brought me to the actual place I'd like to see them keep me away from the actual hearing, ha-ha.

I leaned back in, "Thank you love." I said and kissed him on the nose. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't think you'll get off that easy…" He said with an infectious growl. I giggled, who knew married life could be this great?

_**OOHH YESSS! HELLO EVERYONE I AM OFFICIALLY BACK! WE GOT PRETTY CLOSE TO SOME SMUT THERE DIDN'T WE? NAT SURE IS DIFFERENT! WELL, YOU'VE JUST HAD THE BASIC PLOT OVERVIEW OF THE SEQUEL, OF COURSE THAT'S NOT ALL I'VE GOT UP MY SLEEVE ;) I NEED LOTSA LOTSA REVIEWS AND IDEAS –WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT TO HAPPEN! DO YOU WANT SMUT? YES OF COURSE HAHA! WELL IT'S COMING. FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK, MISSED YOU ALL.**_

_**-NICOLEE**_


	3. Control

We were walking down the beach that night, holding hands. It was about 3am but still very humid. Eventually I broke our link to go wade in the water to cool off. When I returned he had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.  
"What?..." I asked sheepishly.  
"That skirt is what," he said flatly. Aggravated.  
I put my hands out, searching for an answer.  
"I have been watching you in that skirt all night. Is that the one with the zipper on the front?"  
I looked down and found it had a zipper on the front.  
"Yes," I said "It's stylish."  
He took a step closer.  
"IS that the one with the zipper on the frrooonntt?" he asked again, this time so coyly.  
I felt the top of the zipper in his fingers, playing with the metal piece.  
"Yes! I think I've said that now!" I said frustrated  
"Hmmm" he said, and then pulled the zipper all the way down and the skirt fell to the beach  
He had a pleased look on his face. I groaned "You're getting my skirt all sandy!" And I bent down to pick up the skirt.  
When I was fully bent over, picking up my skirt, Steve pulled the cotton T-shirt I had been wearing over my head. I whipped myself back up and stood with my mouth wide open, skirt in hand. I was now standing on the beach in my thong and bra. My surprised expression must have amused him.  
"I'll take that," he said and gestured towards my skirt. I handed it over without saying a word, mouth still open in shock. He looked at my clothes, "Good," he said with a nod and continued walking. "Wait wait!" I replied and tugged on his arm.  
"What was the point of that!?" I harassed him.  
He smiled, "Well you were complaining of being hot," he said smugly.  
Oh. My. God. Was it still possible for him to turn me COMPLETELY one hundred percent on, without touching me at all? I was about to continue walking, but then I realized that I really didn't want to. I followed behind him, and then jumped on him, piggyback style. He yelped, and swung himself back trying to grab me. I giggled and clung to his neck tighter. He whipped around again, but it was hopeless and he just spun in circles.  
I laughed, I loved to turn things around on him. He growled, "Baby you get off my back right now!" he practically yelled it. I giggled and quietly whispered "No," straight into his ear and gave a playful bite on his lobe. I heard him breath out, "Oh..fuck," and then the seductive laugh low in the back of my neck. I pressed my center into his backside, I knew he could feel my wetness.  
"That's enough!" he shouted, and his hand flung out, grabbed one of mine and in a second he had both my hands and myself pinned against the sandy beach.  
I was breathless and still laughing a bit.  
His eyes were smouldering, gazing down at me angrily. I tipped my head and gave him an angelic smile and he lightened up.

"You know, I miss the days when you were afraid of me. When I could break you."

What an odd thing to say, I thought. "Why? That's mean."

He laughed and moved his face closer to mine until our noses touched.

"Now that you're comfortable you're a lot to handle." He said accusingly.

I tipped my chin up, "You mad because I'm giving you a run for your money?" I winked at him and then laughed immediately, shyly. I was still not perfect at flirting, I was afraid that sometimes he'd think me to be too inexperienced. I bit my lip and looked away.  
With his free hand he stroked over my lips. His voice grew quieter, "Not just that, you challenge everything about me. It's so exciting and thrilling to be with you, but at the same time I feel such strong and powerful feelings. Oh wifey wife, you're still the one for me."

My smile was cut off by Steve's mouth engulfing mine. It was such a warm and full kiss. When Steve kissed me it was the only thing I could focus on. All I could hear was my heart pounding and my world stilled. I prayed that effect would never wear off-it wouldn't. My head and body was being pressed deeper and deeper into the sand, mmm. I tugged on my wrists, still trapped in Steve's iron grip. How could he still be stronger than me? I wanted to touch him, all of him.

I delved my tongue deeper inside his mouth, and arched my hips up into his. I felt the rumble vibrating through his neck, as he planted kisses all down my jaw to my collarbone. He started sucking at the skin there, and with his one free hand, started snapping my bra strap. The soft sucking with harsh little snaps of pain was doing wild things to my body. I whimpered out and begged him to let go of my hands. I was squirming so much the sand was starting to get in my underwear, and that was uncomfortable as well as the little grains scraping into my back. He knew exactly what I was feeling. He moved his mouth to the center of my chest, and to my surprise went north. His warm lips pressed to my sensitive, thin skin on my neck. But that's all he did. He just pressed them there. And all the motions stopped, and it was like he was on pause. After I regained my breath, I tested the water by jaunting my hips up. He still held me down. I tugged my wrists, still locked in his grip. I was too warm, too turned on, and too uncomfortable from the sand. I couldn't decide which problem to solve first.

"S-Steve. Hey. What's wrong? I mean, did I do something?" He moved his mouth again, until it was right in that perfect crook below my ear. I could feel his warm breath radiating over my neck, and it tickling my ear.

"Please continue baby." I breathed out; desperate for any kind of affection or attention.

He moved his hand from my bra strap, and cupped one of my breasts. I waited,but that was all he did. I was getting frustrated.

"No! Don't play games. This is honestly the worst-you're acting like a, a child! What! Ugh." I was a mess. A hot, bothered, unclothed mess.

He still remained still. For a good two minutes I lay there, trying to talk to him. But he was shutdown for no apparent fucking reason.

"That's it! I'm tired." I used every ounce in me to fling him off. I was still stuck. Then the cursing came. I moved my hips from side to side, up and down, worsening the sand in my pants but not caring.

"Get, off! What the fuck. I'm annoyed this hurts stoppppp!"

I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, this wasn't a funny game. He was upsetting me. It was only after all of my thrashing and yelling that he looked up.

"Nat?" He asked.

"Yes." I sniffed back.

"You're not too much to handle."

**(A/N)THERE ARE A MILLION REASONS TO HATE ME FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER WITH A CLIFFHANGER, BUT DONT..BECAUSE I LOVE YOU **

**-YOUR ONE AND ONLY NICOLE**


End file.
